Closer
by scarylolita
Summary: Naruto is a flirt, but Sasuke never takes him seriously. AU, pwp, NaruSasu.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Naruto's POV. This is a modern day AU. Sasuke is pretty submissive in this, so if there is anyone who doesn't like that you might want to turn away. And for everyone wondering, the briefly mentioned neighbour is probably Orochimaru LOLOLOL.**

* * *

School is done for the week. Out of boredom, I decide to go next door. I live in the house beside Sasuke's. Funny, right? Well, it isn't so bad. We don't fight as much as we used to when we were young. We've known each other since we were babies. Our parents are friends, so we have to see a lot of each other. It was inevitable that we would become friends eventually.

I don't bother knocking, I just let myself in and start walking upstairs. When I spot him, I pause. I hovering in his doorway, but he doesn't seem to see me. He's standing by the window wearing only a simple towel wrapped around his waist. In one slow motion he lets it fall. The fabric pools around his waist and he stands bare. All I can do is gawk. Is he some sort of exhibitionist?

I don't announce my presence. Instead, I just stare at his shoulders and back and let my gaze travel down his spine. I stare at his tight, smooth ass and the dimples above it. Damn, he's leaving my mouth dry.

After a pause, he finally closes the curtains. When he turns around and spots me, he lets out a girlish shriek and I can't help but laugh. "Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" I ask him once I've sobered.

"Our neighbour on the other side is a pervert and I like getting a rise out of him," he mutters the confession, pink in the cheeks as he picks up the towel. He holds it in front of him, covering his private parts – though it's a bit too late because I've just seen it all. "Then again, since you were standing there watching me I guess that makes both of my neighbours perverts."

I smile shamelessly. "Cute dick," I decide to say.

He sneers at me. "Wow, romance me with small talk."

"Nice ass, too," I add. Hell, I love teasing him like this. I get off on it and he's so damn shy.

"What do you want, Naruto?" he asks wearily. He's used to it by now. He's used to me hitting on him and trying to get into his pants.

I just chuckle. "What would your Mommy and Daddy say if they saw you showing off like that?"

"Don't tell them," he says tersely, finally wrapping the towel around his waist and crossing his arms.

"You're so naughty, Sasuke," I coo at him.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off," he says carelessly.

I can't help but laugh. "God, you've got a dirty little mouth," I tell him.

"That's rich coming from you," he snorts. "You have a worse potty mouth than me."

I guess he's right about that. "What will you do to ensure I don't tell on you?"

His eyes narrow. "I'm not going to spread my ass cheeks to ensure you stay quiet if that's what you're thinking."

"You won't even give me a peek?"

"No."

I move into his room, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Why deny your attraction to me?" I ask him.

"I'm _not_ attracted to you," he insists. "No offence, but morons don't turn me on."

I press a palm to my chest, feigning hurt. "That's so harsh, Sasuke."

He rolls his eyes at me, but he's smiling nonetheless. That must mean he isn't too annoyed with me.

Truth is, I don't know how Sasuke feels about me. I don't know even how he feels about _men_. I just know he doesn't like women. Sometimes when I flirt he flirts back, but I don't know if he's just humoring me or if he's actually into me. I think it just depends on his mood.

I've managed to get a kiss out of him, but that's it. The girls set it up. It happened during a game of truth or dare when we were fourteen. You know how it goes. I didn't even like him at the time. He didn't push me away. I remember thinking that he would, but he didn't. I just did it for jokes, but time flies and feelings change. Four years have passed since then and we're eighteen now.

"Come here," I say, waving him over.

His eyes narrow at me suspiciously, but he approaches nonetheless. When he's standing in front of me, I take him by the hips and slowly move my palms up and over his skin. He's warm. He's soft, too. I knew he would be. He lets out a quiet breath, closing his eyes. I brush past his hips, over his chest and nipples. "See, that's nice, right?" I ask him. "It's nice to be touched."

"What… What you're doing is a lot different than sex," he points out, opening his eyes and staring down at me where I'm seated. "That's touching – just touching."

"So is sex," I tell him.

"Sex… is different kind of touching," he murmurs.

"Are you afraid?" I ask, meeting his gaze.

"No," he insists before pausing. He presses his lips together for a moment, like he's considering his words carefully. "I'm a virgin."

I feel my jaw drop. I didn't expect that.

He sighs as he reads my reaction. "People put me on this pedestal," he continues. "People talk about me. People idolize me. They do it all for the wrong reasons. I look nice, right? I know that much, but… in reality, everyone is far away. I swear, you're the only person who comes this close to me. I think everyone else is too scared to. I guess my personality turns people away. For that reason, you kind of intimidate me."

"_I_ intimidate _you_?" I question, unable to wrap my head around it. I can't see Sasuke being intimidated by much of anything.

"Everything about you is more experienced," he says. "You're more social, you're more communally active, you've dated a lot, you've fucked a lot… I don't have any of that. In school, I know more… but when it comes to the real world, I think you know more."

"That stuff doesn't matter," I tell him. "It's okay for you not to be the smartest person in the world, you know. You shouldn't feel like less when there are things you don't know. Everyone learns."

He smiles faintly. He doesn't smile often, but he'll still smile at me. I like to think it means something.

I stick my fingers down past the towel. When he doesn't protest, I push it down and let it fall. I touch him like I'd touch myself. He's sensitive. When I feel him grow hard, I lean forward. "Naruto, what're you –" he cuts himself off with a moan and I feel his hands in my hair.

I part my lips, licking a strip up the shaft and twirling my tongue over the tip. He shudders and moans and I find it encouraging. I relax my throat before taking him in effortlessly. By now, my gag reflex is nonexistent. I've sucked more than enough dick and practise makes perfect. I give good head. I _know_ I give good head. It's been said to me enough and if the time is right I can usually bring a guy to orgasm in mere minutes… but I want this to last. So, I draw back and he lets out a sigh.

"You're good at that," he says.

"I know," I reply, smiling up at him. "Lie down."

He does and then quickly adds, "I'm not doing this to ensure you won't rat me out… I'm just doing it because I want to."

"Good, 'cause I'm not _really_ one for blackmail," I say with a wink. "Do you have any lube?"

"Um… yeah," he says. "Look in the drawer."

I dig around in his nightstand and once I find the bottle I join him on the bed. I nudge his knees apart and sit between them. I bend down and peck him on the lips once, twice and then a third time before urging his mouth apart. We kiss sloppily. He tastes nice and I like the feel of his tongue.

When we part, we both take a breath. "Hold your legs to your chest," I instruct.

"Are you serious?" he asks in a deadpan.

"Trust me," I say with utmost seriousness. "I'll make you feel _good_."

His cheeks turn pink. Shyly, he brings his legs back and exposes his smooth ass. Damn, what a view!

I open up the bottle and wet my fingers. He clenches when I touch him, but I try to ease him into it. I massage his entrance, touching and probing gently. Sasuke lets out another sigh and it verges on a moan.

He could be getting some serious action with an ass like this. I'm so turned on right now I swear my dick is gonna explode, but I've never been one for dirty talk to I keep it to myself. I know if I opened my idiotic mouth I'd surely ruin the mood.

I'm really slow and really careful. I manage three fingers. "Does it hurt at all?" I ask him, wriggling them around. "It might hurt a little in the beginning."

"A bit," he admits, "but in a good way." A pause. He squirms around as I slowly remove them, letting out a breath. "Take off your clothes," he says. "I don't want to be the only one not wearing anything."

"All right," I agree, trying not to sound as giddy as I feel.

I'm pretty proud of my body. I like how it looks and I like the things it does.

I get up and start to strip, abandoning my clothes in a careless pile on the carpet before resuming my previous position between Sasuke's legs. I drape myself on top of him and I grind against him, rubbing our erections together. He squirms some more, wrapping his arms around my neck. I like being this close to him. Fuck, it makes me want him even more than I already do. It makes me want more. I guess what I feel isn't pure lust. I don't want him because he's hot. I want him because I want him.

"I don't have a condom…" he murmurs offhandedly.

"I'm okay if you're okay," I say.

"I'm okay," he echoes.

"Then… say it," I tell him. I want to hear him say he wants me.

The words come out shyly, but they still come out. "Fuck me… I want you to fuck me."

I smile again, taking far too much pleasure in seeing this side of him. He's meek and soft as a kitten, which is quite a lot different than the way he usually acts.

I grab the lube again, pouring a generous amount on my dick. I go in slow, but he still winces. When I'm balls deep, I give him a minute to get adjusted to the feeling.

"Okay?" I ask.

"Mm…" he murmurs. His eyebrows are drawn together, but eventually he relaxes.

I move slowly at first before building up a steady rhythm. I watch Sasuke writhe beneath me and I swear it's the hottest thing I've ever seen. I know I'm not going to last long. I already feel like I'm five seconds away. I try to distract myself and think about something else so I won't cum so fast. So, I imagine his parents walking in and seeing me plow their son… but I'm a sick fuck and that only turns me on even more.

I reach forward and start jerking him off. He lets out whiny little moans, spreading his legs apart even wider in what looks like an unconscious gesture. "Ah…! Ah…_hhn_…"

Music to my ears.

It's an erotic sight and I guess he's just as close as me. He cums loudly and I feel him tighten his ass around my cock. He's really pushing me over the edge…

My breath hitches as that familiar heat pools in my groin, causing my vision to blur. "Want me to pull out?" I ask, hurried.

He shakes his head and a split second later I grunt my release.

"Feels weird," Sasuke says thoughtfully, sighing out the words.

I let out a string of heavy breaths before hoarsely asking, "Bad weird?"

"No, good weird."

I pull out gingerly, grabbing Sasuke by the hips and pulling him so his ass is on my lap. I lean down and lick the drippy mess off his stomach.

"Why do that?" he asks naively.

"I like the taste of cum," I admit. "I wanted to taste yours."

A second later, I push his legs back again.

"Don't stare at me like that," he says, pink hole open and legs splayed apart.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I wipe the extra lube off and I grab his knees, pressing my lips over his backside. After sucking him out, I pull away with a wet sound and lick my lips.

His cheeks are really red as he stares at me. "That felt good," he confesses, "but it was also _really_ fucking disgusting."

"What can I say?" I shrug. "I'm a dirty guy."

"You've proved it," he says, "but… it was nice." He sits up and continues to stare at me. He looks humored. I just wiggle my eyebrows. I think Sasuke needed a good fuck. He needed someone to remove the stick from his ass.

In mutually silent consent, the two of us stand up and lazily wipe ourselves off.

Sasuke moves towards the window, opening the curtains to let the sunlight in.

"That pervert still around?" I ask.

"No," Sasuke says before turning my way and smiling lewdly. "I bet we could have given him a nice show."

"Maybe next time," I respond lightly.

"Next time?" he questions. He looks surprised. He probably thought this would be a one-time thing, but I don't want it to be.

"Yeah," I say. "You want there to be a next time, don't you?"

"Maybe," he responds, but I know that means yes.

I smile at that. "Good."

He chuckles at that and crawls back onto his bed, lying down and burrowing beneath the covers. "My parents will be home late tonight," he adds as an afterthought. "You should stay a while."

"All right," I happily accept, lying down with him. I put my arms around him and hold him against me, pressing my face into his feathery hair as he presses his face into my chest. He smells good, even though he's just been fucked out.

"This is nice…" he says.

"Yeah," I agree.

* * *

I guess we ended up falling asleep because by the time we wake up it's dark outside. I sit up and stretch my limbs. Sasuke stirs a moment later before doing the same.

"We fell asleep," he states.

"Yeah, I guess I should head home," I say. "My parents are probably wondering where I've been all day."

"We're lucky mine aren't home yet," he responds.

The two of us get out of bed and throw our clothes back on. Once we're decent, Sasuke walks me downstairs and to the door. Before opening it, I cup his face in my hands and peck him on the lips.

"Hey," I say out of the blue. "Go out with me."

With a smile, he says yes and I return home feeling pretty damn good.

**Fin.**


End file.
